One piece: The Tale of Abelard the Strong
by Jaketheripper
Summary: This is a tale of the HIGH SEAS! in a WORLD of adventure! And a man who's destiny would take him to heights not even he had imagined! Pardon the new story this one has been stewing for a while.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Abelard the strong

Intro:

Some time ago, on an unknown island, in a fishing hamlet nobody remembers, a fisherman came upon an egg in his net, this egg was so large that he figured the contents would be able to feed his family for a week, however upon the fisherman carrying the egg back to his cottage, the egg hatched into a baby creature!

The baby was bluish green with big fishy eyes and gills, being vaguely humanoid with a long tail, having always wanted a child of her own, the fisherman's wife was smitten with this strange baby and raised it as her own, naming the baby creature Abelard, which meant divine strength.

Over the years, Abelard grew to embody that meaning, as he was only 12 years old but was already 8 feet tall, muscular and covered in thick bony armor plating from his head to his toe.

His massive strength could move massive boulders and he could carry bunches of barrels on his shoulders with little difficulty.

However, as his mother nurtured him with love and compassion, his father would scold and beat him for no reason, often calling him an ugly monster who should cover himself lest he incur the wrath of random passersby, this caused Abelard to wear a large cloak that covered his entire body, obsessively dulling his claws and sharp teeth in an attempt to make himself more pleasing to look at.

One day when Abelard was in 21, he was picking flowers for his mother as she watched from the porch, when she suddenly had a heart attack, Abelard attempted to get help from his father, but the drunkard only beat him worse than ever before, blaming him for her death.

In his fear and anguish at the white hot poker his father regularly beat him with, Abelard lashed out and killed his father with a single blow.

With neither parent to scold or encourage him, Abelard had a mental breakdown and stormed into the countryside, all the while sobbing about how none of it was his fault.

It was not long before Abelard was noticed by the other villagers, their fear at his monstrous apperance culminated in the village running the 20 foot sobbing Wotan into the ocean, where he just started swimming.

This is his story.

.

Chapter 1

The crook and the sea monster

"Shit! Shit shit shit!"

Blonde, scruffy Adrian Crowe bolted down the boardwalk, holding on to his hat as a Marine with a sword pursued him down on to the beach, "get your ass back here, Crowe! Your days of stealing food from honest working folk are over!"

Adrian jumped over a rock and kept sprinting up the beach, "you marines boast about being the best mariners in the world, but I still havent seen ONE of you run on sand!"

The Marine was indeed tripped up by the sand, but kept going in spite of it, "Its only thieves that learn how to do that! Your skill isnt going to keep you from getting caught!"

Adrian laughed at the ineptitude of the soldier, "Tell that to my DUST!" He laughed as he rounded the bend, still looking behind him, "if I can get to my dinghy, I'll be off this damn island before soldier boy can rally his frien-HOUFF" he collided with what felt like a massive boulder, as a result he fell on his ass, he rubbed his hurt face, "that wasnt there before..."

The Marine rounded the corner and stopped as he saw Adrian scaling the massive segmented boulder, "Get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!"

Adrian laughed, "eat my ass, Police man!"

As Adrian had reached the top of the boulder, he was suddenly jostled as the massive thing pulled itself from the sand, Adrian grabbed a small outcropping and clung for dear life as a massive creature rose from the beach on two massive armored arms, it coughed and the Marine stepped back in fear, this thing opened its armored eyelids to reveal bloodshot eyes, it looked at him and the sword he carried, "No! No!" The massive Wotan began to struggle to escape, The Marine standing awestruck as this beast fled from him, "i didnt...i didnt..." the monster was sobbing tears, The Marine felt a rush of bravado and stood strong with his sword held out, "you put that man down right now!"

The Wotan looked at either of his claws, "i dont have anyone..." he grumbled, slowly backing against a small beach cliff as Adrian clawed his way to where he figured the freature's ear would be, "you're just gonna let that small man bully you? Look at him, he's tiny! Smush him!"

Abelard, none too bright, figured this man was his inner voice speaking to him, "Mother always said that Big people should protect people, not smush them!"

Adrian groaned, "well see, this man is a mercenary, he's the worst of the worst, a soldier, he's probably killed hundreds of people! Not just men either...but Women...and children.."

Abelard's eyes widened and he looked at the Marine, "What!?"

The marine could tell he was loosing ground, "I've killed many people! But I've never killed any children!"

Abelard's tail suddenly whipped up out of the sand where it was buried and slammed back down, creating a small tremor, "I know your type, you're really strong and think it gives you more rights than other people... I know a bully when I see one! You THINK you're strong...you're not!" And with a mighty punch, Abelard created a sinkhole 8 feet deep where the Mercenary used to be, huffing and crying angrily, Adrian had NO idea how he'd thought himself out of that one, but he decided he owed this monster his life.

"Hey! Hey dont cry...' he slowly began to dry the Wotan's tears with his coat, "hey man, you look like you could use a friend."

Abelard looked down at the man on his shoulder, blinking until his tears cleared, revealing the small man on his shoulder, it wasn't his inner voice after all, "Friend?"

Adrian nodded, "I'm Adrian, Adrian Crowe, I'm an adventurer."

Abelard's eyes lit up, "adventure?"

Adrian nods, "yep, I'm a bit landlocked at the moment, seeing as I dont have a large ship, but I'm slowly getting enough coin to buy a larger ship...cuz right now all I have is a dinghy."

Adrian casts his eyes around and lays eyes on his little Dinghy sitting tethered to a stake on the beach.

"I'd offer to let you come aboard, but it's uh...kinda small."

Abelard adjusted his position, sitting on his haunches as his massive tail shook itself off, "I could carry that on my head while I swim."

Adrian smiled as he began to think, "hey buddy...do you think you could give me a ride? I'm heading for a place with a larger city and you should be headed to an island where you havent just killed a Man."

Abelard nodded as he looked at the sinkhole, "where to?"

Adrian smirked, "oh...I'll think of something...for now let's just get to know each other..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With friends like these...

Adrian Crowe laughed out loud as his massive friend plowed through the water at a massive speed with Adrian's Dinghy on top of his head, Adrian guessed the speed at least 50 knots.

He looked at the map, "right so...once we get to the grand line I can start looking for a better ship..."

Abelard's head poked up out of the water, a dolphin in his jaws, he swallowed it before he spoke, "am I going the right way?" Adrian looked at his friend, smiling as he nodded, "Yes! Steady on now, we're almost there!" As he said this, however, a burst of water exploded out of the ocean next to them, "a cannonball?!" Adrian looked around frantically before he saw it, on the horizon was a Massive Galleon, a marine ship, "they must be patrolling the grand line...Hey Abelard!" The monstrous Wotan looked up from where he was, still keeping his head steady as to not tip the boat off his head, "Those bastards are shooting at us!"

Abelard got a bit teary-eyed, "But why? What did we do?"

Adrian groaned at his friend's lack of indignation, "they want to keep us from getting by! More bullies!"

Abelard's nose exhaled steam, as more cannonballs missed their mark, "Oh...I see..."

Like a massive submarine, Abelard submerged, leaving Adrian's Dinghy to spin out in his massive slipstream!

However it wasn't too long before Adrian grabbed an oar and began rowing after Abelard with wild abandon, he had designs on a ship that large, it would not do for Abelard to sink it.

He saw the massive Galleon turning in the water, heading for a sandbar not too far away, Adrian surmised that this was a protocol for a sea monster attack, being that there were so many in these waters. Adrian knew, however, that it would be no use.

True to his assumption, Abelard burst out of the water, running at a slow but inexorable sprint towards the Galleon which was scrambling to reload cannons before Abelard got there.

Too little too late, as Abelard collided bodily with the hull, the metal reinforced bow rocking but not buckling, sending several men falling off the ship! " I'm so tired of bullies!" Abelard growled through more tears as he used an open hand to sweep more people off the deck, "I didn't do anything to you! I wasn't going to hurt you!" More men screamed as he swept them into the water, mostly unharmed. "I just want to go on an adventure with my friend!" He headbutts the hull, mostly in desperation to destroy something that wasn't human, he didn't like hurting people.

The captain of the ship walked out on deck as Abelard was throwing a fit, he was wearing dark green uniform along with a matching cape and captains hat, "HEY!" The man's stern authoritative voice made Abelard pause, "You can speak, so you can be reasoned with, leave my ship alone or I will be forced to resort-" Abelard bellowed at him, punching the hull again, "YOU attacked US! We just wanted to be left alone!"

Abelard's tantrum was silenced by a ship's whistle, he looked down to see Adrian sitting in his boat near Abelard's knee, "lemme up would ya, pal?"

Abelard lifted Adrian up to the deck where he jumped at the sight of the Marine captain, "GEEZUS, Captain Windshear!? Is that you?"

The captain's stern look got even more steely, "Adrian Crowe...I would have thought your designs on the grand line would have been quashed when I sunk your pitiful excuse for a ship."

Adrian growled, "well the foot is on the other shoe now! DAMNIT!" Adrian put his head in his hands, "You practice a revenge plot...and You practice for months...and You mess up a sentence.."

Abelard's eyes widened as he realized this man sank his friend's ship, he clenched his fists as Captain Winshear drew his sword, it was larger than a normal saber, grey and ridged with carvings, it seemed to be made out of stone.

"Ask your monster if he's ever tasted the full brunt of the North wind." As the captain spoke, the wind began to whirl around the sword blade, but before Captain Windshear could use it, Abelard had tilted the ship at such an angle that The Marine captain Fell over and off the other side of the massive boat! Landing in the water. Adrian laughed out loud as he clung to Abelard's massive hand, "man alive, I didn't think it would be this easy to take him down after all this time...Thank you, Abelard, I owe you a debt 2 times over, what say we commandeer his ship! Y'know, as repayment for sinking mine!"

Abelard looked a bit worried, "but...stealing is wrong." Abelard relinquished the ship and it righted itself in the water, giving Adrian enough footing to stand up, a look of exhasperation on his face, "he destroyed mine, so I take his! Fair's fair, right buddy?"

Abelard thought about it for a second, "there were a lot of people on this boat...are you sure you can sail it?" Adrian waved a dismissive hand, "you can just push it, right Abelard? You're a big strong boy!" His voice would have sounded condescending to most but to Abelard it just reminded him of when his mother would praise him for doing household chores, the thought made him giddy.

Abelard giggled childishly, "I am a big strong boy...ok! Where do I push it to?"

With a quick look at his compass and a glance at his map, he pointed towards a place on the horizon where the landmass that ringed the earth split to allow ship's through, "To the Grand line! Where my old crew awaits me!"

Abelard tilted his head as he began to push the ship out of the shallows, "Old crew?" Adrian nodded fast, "Old man White Beard and his "family" were my crew for the longest time, before I got tired of the whole song and dance, so White Beard made a bet with me, that if I came back with a big enough ship, he'd help me refurbish it and give me a full crew!"

Abelard brightened up, a wide smile crossing his face, if it weren't for the innocent happiness in his big blue eyes, the array of teeth would have looked quite menacing, "more friends?" Adrian laughed as he now saw his monster was on board with the plan, "More friends than you can shake a stick at! Let's go!"

Abelard started making his way around the ship when he heard a shout, "TAKE AIM! FIRE!" Suddenly a cannonball collided with Abelard's hip, he screamed in pain as the giant iron sphere cracked his armor plating, rocking him to his very core!

On the sandbar, Captain Windshear and his men had brought out a cannon from a military cellar beneath said sandbar, "you idiots, you missed! Sink the ship! You're going to make things worse for us!"

The crewman who had fired looked at his captain with fear in his eyes, two other crewmen reloading the gun, "But Captain! That's OUR boat! And that monster just took it from us! Shouldn't we be trying to get it back?"

Captain Windshear growled, "I'd rather sink that ship than see it in the clutches of a Pirate bastard like Adrian crowe!"

Abelard's ears were ringing, he'd never been hit so hard by anything, he was bleeding badly from his hip, no bone damage that he could tell, but he was BADLY hurt, he heard Captain Windshear shouting about sinking the boat and he saw red!

"Um...Sir? It's coming this way!" The men all backed up as Abelard dropped down to all fours in the water and began to barrel towards the sandbar again, "Sir we need to get into the cellar! Maybe-" but the captain cut him off, "you're a fool if you think we'd all fit down there...no, he's not going to bother us for much longer."

And as before, Captain Windshear drew his stone blade sword, the wind really roaring around it now, he raised it above his head as Abelard drew closer, "come and get it you lumbering abomination!"

Adrian paused in his hauling up the sails to see the scene unfolding, he had previously had every confidence that Abelard could handle himself, but now he wasn't so sure, "Abelard! Stop!" His voice left him before he could think of anything more to say, his words fell on deaf ears however, because Abelard could hear nothing but the pounding of his own heart in his ears. He roared at the captain before the sword fell in his direction!

The air in front of the captain split in a mile long arc from the point of swing, past the boat! Adrian gasped and braced himself as the gap slammed shut with a thunderous noise, cutting a large gash in the wood of the ship, however the hull did not break!

Abelard's hide splintered once more along his shoulder, The force of the collision of air shredding off more armor plating, causing him to bleed more! Abelard once more screamed, but just as Captain Windshear laughed triumphantly, Abelard had him in his jaws! Trampling the cannon that had hit him earlier!

He chomped his teeth once, twice, thrice more before swallowing the captain's remains, sword and all!

The pain mad Wotan Behemoth then turned his eyes to the rest of the marines, who were all trying to get into the weapons cellar, screaming their heads off, crying for their loved ones, praying to their god.

Abelard immediately began his mad dash for them, when one of the smaller marines stepped towards him, holding out hands with splayed fingers, "I'm sorry! We didn't mean to hurt you!"

One of the older Marines turned and looked, shouting, "Daniels! Get away from it! It's dangerous!"

The Wotan didn't seem to be slowing, but the Marine's hands began to glow blue, Abelard suddenly lost all will to fight, coming to a plodding halt before the young Marine, dropping on to the sand with a magnificent WHOOSH of sand, his pain now too much for his adrenaline to handle, he simply began whimpering.

The other marines each drew their guns, laughing triumphantly as they began to walk towards poor Abelard, "yea! Daniels! How the hell'd you do that!?"

"Now we can kill it!"

The Marine named Daniels turned and spread her arms wide, "stop! We made this poor creature angry! We attacked it and it's friend as they were simply passing through! What kind of monsters are we?"

The marines scrutinized the smaller Marine, "hey...wait a minute...how Old are you?"

"...I'm 21." Answered Daniels, to which the Marines began to laugh, "you sound like a girl, Daniels!"

Daniels puffed out her chest, "so what if I am? There are female marines! I'm living proof!"

That was when Adrian rushed up to his friend's side, "Abelard! Come on, get up!"

Abelard was still crying, "Adrian it hurts...They hurt me...it hurts..."

Adrian was stricken with the sad scene so much so that he actually shed a few tears of his own, Abelard was exactly like a gigantic baby brother, "don't worry buddy we'll get you somewhere safe! I promise!"

The Marines all pointed guns at Adrian, "You! Pirate!"

Daniels could see that she hadn't gotten through to any of her crew, and her hands glowed blue once more, Abelard's eyes glowed blue as he suddenly felt 10 times better!

With a frantic grab, the wounded Wotan grabbed both Adrian and Daniels in his massive claws and began to rush back to the Marine ship which was anchored where Adrian had left it.

Upon reaching the boat he gently placed both Adrian and Daniels on the deck before resuming his efforts to push the ship towards the entrance to the Grand Line!

much angry gunfire bounced off his armor plating as he slowly walked deeper and deeper into the sea, their adventure had now truly begun!


End file.
